


【博君一肖】谁还没有土肥圆的时候 5

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 34





	【博君一肖】谁还没有土肥圆的时候 5

肖战不乐意，王一博就不动，僵持了半天肖战受不住，囫囵呢喃着把手背向后面拨弄王一博，“唔...你动嘛....”

“宝宝不听话哦。”王一博用巴掌轻轻拍了拍肖战威胁他，“小屁股还能挨多少下？100怎么样？”

“不行不行！”肖战头摇成了拨浪鼓，急呼呼地挺起屁股，一个不小心直接把王一博送到了最深，整个人都抖了一下，“呃啊.....”

“嗯....”王一博发出满足的谓叹，呼出一口气，沙哑的嗓音挠得人心颤。

“动。”

小狮子引诱着小兔子甘愿把自己送入口中。

肖战缓缓撅起屁股前后摆动着，阴茎磨着肠壁一下一下地抽插，由于没什么经验时常捅的位置过深，内侧没多久就产生白色的液体，顺着腿根滑下来。

然而不知怎的，肖战竟从自己的动作中逐渐找到了快意，头小幅度地后仰起来，五指张开附在墙上，身体向后的弧线衬得腰更细了，完全放松下来连呻吟都开始带着享受。

王一博乐此不疲地看着红嘟嘟的小屁股主动吞噬着自己的巨物，但很快不再餍足。

不够。

“啪。”王一博扇了一下上去。

“快点。”

“嗯呜.....”屁股突然被打，肖战不觉地收紧了小穴。

王一博“嘶”的一手掐住肿肉往外掰，一手重重几掌拍打上臀缝内侧，“放松！”

“呜.....”肖战感到身后的胀痛，但由于王一博的动作又强制放松下来，回头看着爱人，眼里闪着泪花，“疼.....”

王一博揽住肖战的脖子和他接吻，黏人的小兔子找到了归属感，迫不及待地张开嘴和他交换着唾液，舌尖触碰到最深处摩擦着，淡淡地酒香混杂着触电般的感觉让人心旷神怡。

看肖战正沉溺着，王一博突然开始了身下的动作，不再是让他自己动时的慢慢蛊惑，而是捕食猎物的疯狂掠夺。

每一下极致的侵占都在喧嚣着小狮子的所有权。

“啊呜......嗯.....”肖战想叫，可是唇舌被王一博彻底堵住，全成了破碎的呜咽，他哭着想撇开脑袋，可王一博不容他躲避，甚至抬高了他的下巴。

差点缓不过气，王一博才松开口。

肖战气的要骂人，体内的撞击却更猛烈了，只能断续地哭求，“啊.....慢点....呜......一博.....哥哥呜......”

小狮子的欲望非但没有减少，坚挺的下身更涨大几分。王一博捏住肖战的腰，“啪啪啪”地用囊袋撞击着他的肉体。

“不啊.....太大.....嗯呜....”敏感的地方被触碰，肖战打开了泪腺便是停不下来。

王一博凶狠地占有着眼前人，像是怕人夺走，一丝一毫的可能性也不留，直到两人都发泄出来。

肖战以为结束了，正要扶着墙往下蹲，便被王一博拦腰抱了起来。

“不、不洗澡.....先让我....缓缓.....”小兔子头晕眼花地絮叨着。

王一博亲了亲肖战的额头，低笑着，

“哥哥是不是忘了，账还没算清呢。”


End file.
